Lobo feroz
by Emiita
Summary: Kiba no podía dejar de mirarla, la acechaba como un cazador y esperaba paciente su momento para saltar a por ella. –Quiero comerte, Hanabi.


**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno y...es ¿raro? xD

**Resumen: **Kiba no podía dejar de mirarla, la acechaba como un cazador y esperaba paciente su momento para saltar a por ella. –Quiero comerte, Hanabi.

* * *

><p><strong>Lobo feroz<strong>

La miraba. Kiba la miraba. La acechaba como un cazador hambriento por su presa, esperando un despiste de su parte, un solo movimiento en falso, una sola palabra de asentimiento y se lanzaría a por ella -la quería cazar, la iba a cazar.- (_Kiba, cázame_.)

No parecía importarle que estuvieran en el salón de la respetada mansión Hyuga, tomando el té como niños ricos o que su hermana estuviera presente. Nop, eso le importaba una reverenda mierda. Y a ella también.

Porque él era como el lobo feroz. Hambriento, impulsivo, salvaje -todo él.- Y ella como caperucita roja. Frágil, pequeña, suave -toda apariencia.- Pero no era tan sencillo como en el cuento, ni mucho menos tan infantil. Las reglas habían cambiado, incluso la caperuza roja ya no era roja, sino blanca -blanca como la nieve, fría, calculadora, orgullosa, Hanabi.-

Sip, Kiba jugaba a ser el lobo feroz (_Ven Hanabi, que te voy a morder_) y Hanabi le seguía el juego, pero no se lo ponía tan sencillo, no se dejaba comer (_Atrápeme primero, Kiba_). La caperucita ya no era tan idiota.

Ahora mismo, mientras fingían mantener una conversación amena con Hinata, jugaban sin reparos. Y Hanabi iba ganando. Ella lo estaba provocando. Su pie desnudo rozaba la pantorrilla del muchacho por debajo de la mesa como un recordatorio de sus caricias. Movía su cabello con sutilidad, dejando expuesto brevemente su cuello -a él le gustaba morderlo, justo ahí- y de paso, logrando que su aroma a vainilla llegara hasta su nariz, dándole ganas de gruñir.

Y él no podía más que mirarla. (_Quiero comerte._) Ella lo sabía y le gustaba (_Cómeme, no esperes._)

El lobo vio su momento de caza iniciarse cuando Hinata dijo algo sobre ir a revisar unas cosas al estudio y Hanabi aprovechó para llevar las tazas a la cocina como una buena niña -ni era niña ni era buena, Kiba lo sabía.-

Inuzuka caminó con lentitud hasta la puerta de la cocina, sin emitir un solo sonido delatador, -porque todo el mundo sabe que las presas son muy listas- entró aún más despacio y pasó la llave al cerrar. Y allí se quedó, observando a Hanabi menear las caderas mientras fregaba las tazas en una clara invitación. (_Maldita seas, Caperucita._)

–No deberías hacer esas cosas delante de tu hermana. –La regañó con voz ronca -tan ronca-, cruzándose de brazos.

–No deberías mirarme como si me quisieras comer delante de mi hermana–imitó ella de manera burlona.

–Quiero comerte.

Hanabi dejó los platos, se dio la vuelta y se secó las manos en el paño. Sus ojos observaron los de Inuzuka -blanco y marrón, marrón y blanco- Lo que vio le gustó: deseo. (_Quiero follarte, Hanabi_) Y luego, fue bajando, hasta llegar a sus labios. Se detuvo. Los mismos labios que la besaban con fiereza y pasión -fuego, mucho fuego. Kiba la encendía al besarla.-

Se mordió el labio inferior de manera inconsciente y el lobo se retorció por dentro. ¿Tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexy?

– ¿A qué estás esperando? ¿No querrás mi permiso? No sabía que fueras tan caballeroso–bufó cínica.

Kiba pensó en replicar, pero prefirió morderle la lengua. Se lanzó a por ella -rápido-, haciendo chocar sus bocas -deprisa.- Se apoderó de sus caderas, arrastrándolas hacía su propio centro y ella rozó su entrepierna juguetonamente, riéndose contra sus labios. Kiba gruñó (_Eres el lobo feroz_.)

La besó desesperado de su sabor, no fue suave, ni tierno, porque él no era así. Salvaje, duro, indomable, Kiba no sabía ser de otra forma y él la trataba así y Hanabi gemía en su boca extasiada por él -por su lobo.-

Luego, bajó por su barbilla hasta su cuello, lamiéndolo con su húmeda lengua, erizándole todos los vellos de la nuca en el proceso. Besó y mordió la tierna piel, dejando su cálido aliento allí. Y ella quiso gritar su nombre cuando se separó abruptamente de ella, (_Kiba, Kiba ¡Kiba!_) pero se controló, no porque pudieran oírla, nop -a la mierda los estreñidos Hyuga.- Sino porque ella era la presa, pero una presa lista y orgullosa -caperucita roja ya no es tonta.-

Kiba se maldijo internamente, alguien había bajado las escaleras y se jugaba el cuello a que era Hinata, su olfato nunca mentía.

–Viene alguien–explicó en un gruñido.

Hanabi bufó frustrada y le clavó las uñas en los antebrazos. Él supo que estaba enojada, no le gustaba que la interrumpieran.

– ¿Hinata? –él asintió.

Ella se separó de él con agilidad renovada, se colocó correctamente las prendas desordenadas y alisó su cabello lo mejor que pudo, recuperando la compostura -como si nunca se hubieran besado hasta perder el jodido aliento. Kiba odiaba su maldito autocontrol.-

Kiba volvió a mirarla como si quisiera comérsela. (_Abuelita, abuelita, que ojos más grandes tienes)_

Hanabi se percató de ello y lo miró por arriba del hombro, altanera. (_Son para verte mejor.)_

– ¿Vienes o te he dejado un problema? –preguntó burlona.

Inuzuka gruñó -otra vez.-

–Ególatra.

Sip, Kiba y Hanabi jugaban juntos, él hacía de lobo feroz y ella de caperucita roja -sólo que él no era estrictamente un animal y ella no usaba caperuza roja.- Pero el juego que jugaban no era tan sencillo e infantil como en el cuento, al contrario, era condenadamente sensual.

Ajá, puede que el lobo siguiera siendo feroz, (_Kiba, muérdeme más fuerte_) pero la caperucita roja ya no era tan estúpida (_Hanabi, tócame aquí_.) Era tan simple como que Kiba quería comerse a Hanabi y Hanabi quería ser comida por Kiba -y uno más uno son dos ¿lo captas?-

Y Kiba la miraba, siempre la miraba como si la fuera a cazar -era el lobo feroz-(_Te comeré._) Hanabi lo sabía y le gustaba -era Caperucita sin la caperuza roja-(_Cómeme._)

* * *

><p><em>Tenía la idea desde que hice el primer KibaHanabi pero no supe cómo seguirlo, y hace unos días escribí un one-shot que se me ocurrió por la misma época y nada...decidí retomar este y me salió esta cosa rara con narración rara y todo raro xD _

_Mi inspiración parece que hace amago de volver, pero no prometo nada ¿ok? XD_

_Nos leemos ^^ _


End file.
